


Are we Soulmemeates?

by Hoot_Hoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate AU, details in the summary, it's all my friend fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoot_Hoot/pseuds/Hoot_Hoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU: When you touch your soulmate’s skin it gets colored in the contact point.</p><p>I added that the skin gets the color of the soulmate’s eyes, so if A draws on B, B’s skin will have the same color of A’s eyes. And the color goes away when the person that drew falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we Soulmemeates?

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say thanks to my friend Cipo for dropping the idea and indirectly making me stay up till 5.30 am to write this thing
> 
> Oh and thanks to a sleepy [JKiryu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JKiryu) for the title
> 
> Enjoy!

Hanamaki had started believing in soumates when he was in middle school.  
Why not before? His parents never had their skin colored by their own touches, so he believed it wasn’t true.  
  
One day he saw two of his teachers looking at their hands, and then they were hugging each other whispering “I found you,”. He noticed that their fingers had brown and light-blue colors, but he shrugged it off by a simple slipped pen.  
  
He was sure it was true when the door loudly shut closed, leaving his mother in tears on her knees with a red bruise on her face. No, his father did not have red eyes.  
  
Since then he started being more careful around people. If his soulmate was there in the world, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to meet them straight ahead. Yeah, okay, it was supposed to be your soulmate, but Hanamaki preferred to know the person beforehand.  
  
That’s why he was always careful with handshakes and such. He usually greeted others with a peace sign, but if he had to touch someone he would wear gloves in winter and in summer he would keep his breath in and release it when his hand was still of the same color.  
  
He would secretly touch every person when they weren’t looking, making sure that they were not his soulmate. Luckily, the others thought that he wasn’t comfortable with touching people, so it didn’t happen the other way round.  
  
The problem arrived in high school. A one hundred and eighty seven centimeter tall problem. A problem with thick eyebrows and bored eyes.  
  
A problem that showed up in the volleyball gym the same day as he did.  
  
A problem named Matsukawa Issei. Mattsun, for friends.  
  
Hanamaki never had the chance to touch him, so he was still off-limits. During practice, he never gave high-fives to anyone, it was already enough to see Iwaizumi with his palm colored in brown and Oikawa with his one colored in green.  
  
_“Ewww Iwa-chan, my hand is green!”_  
  
_“What should I say? Mine looks like I touched some poop!”_  
  
Hanamaki actually suspected that this guy could be his soulmate, because they were just so in sync-- It was weird, by the second year they were already best friends and nothing changed till third year.  
  
Touches? Never happened. Matsukawa shared his same opinion about the touches, so they were fine.  
  
But one day the curiosity had the best of them. They talked about it, about wanting to find out if they were soulmates, since they both had the same idea.  
  
So there they were, sitting on Hanamaki’s bed, face to face, waiting for one of them to touch the other.  
  
“Makki, let me just ask a thing.”  
  
He lifted his gaze from his hands, nodding. “Sure, go on.”  
  
Matsukawa seemed to be pretty calm on his side. Or maybe, it was just his face. “What would happen in case our skin gets colored?”  
  
The pink haired guy didn’t actually know how to answer. “I don’t know..? I suppose nothing?”  
  
“Exactly. So, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you so scared?”  
  
“Wha- I’m not scared.” He huffed out a nervous laughter. Really, why was he so scared?  
  
The truth was that Hanamaki had gotten quite a crush on Mr. Eyebrows since the beginning of the third year, and he was more scared for him to not be his soulmate.  
  
He wanted to be with him, but what if he wasn’t his soulmate?  
  
He was scared to end up in the same situation as his mother-- Yeah, that’s why he was scared.  
  
“Makki?”  
  
He brought his eyes back to him, snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
“If we’re soulmates, nothing will change. We’ll always be the meme team, but in case we’re soulmates, we’ll just be stronger.”  
  
His grin gave Hanamaki some confidence, and that’s when he decided to put all the cards on table. “Fine. But close your eyes and let me watch first, got it?”  
  
Matsukawa lightly snorted, placing his hand palm-up on the sheets and then he closed his eyes. “Fine, whatever. Just move your ass, we’ve been staring at each other for almost an hour and I’m half tempted to slap you to make this clear.”  
  
“Geez, so impatient--”  
  
“After one whole hour--”  
  
“Fine, fine! Just shut up.”  
  
Hanamaki gave one last look to his friend, cheking that his eyes were truly closed, and then he exhaled a long breath.  
  
He placed his hand on top of Matsukawa’s one, looking at the ceiling for a good minute -earning a “I’m gonna sleep over here,” from Matsukawa- before fully pressing their hands together.  
  
He felt his hand being squeezed, so he squeezed back, letting himself being embraced in that little warmth. He still wasn’t looking down, too afraid of the outcome.  
  
“Maa~kki, come one, you’re not the only one who wants to know.”  
  
Allright, he could do it. He totally could.  
  
And so he did it.  
  
At first glance, he couldn’t see anything. Just when he made an attempt to move his hand, Matsukawa released it.  
  
And he saw it.  
  
His palm and fingers were black.  
  
Matsukawa’s palm and fingers were brown.  
  
“Can I open my eyes?”  
  
“Nononono-- not yet,” He was trying to gain back some air for his lungs, since that moment took it all away from him. When he finally realized that there was nothing to worry about, that his crush was his soulmate, that’s when his mind ordered him to go back to normal.  
  
“Just give me one more second..” With his index finger he drew something on Matsukawa’s cheek, causing him to show a smile-- since he also received the answer to their question. He opened his eyes just as Hanamaki’s finger left his skin, having finished his work.  
  
“Seems like you didn’t lose any time, uh?”  
  
“You said that if we were soulmates then nothing would change, right? So everything’s normal, and I cleverly took advantage of my new power.” Now that the tension had dissipated, his grin naturally fell back on his face.  
  
“What did you draw?”  
  
“Not gonna tell ya!”  
  
Matsukawa picked up his phone -left on the sheets an hour before- and tried to see his reflection on the darkened screen.  
  
“I don’t know why, but I’m not even slightly surprised.”  
  
A big and brown dick had occupied his whole left cheek.  
  
A soft sigh by Hanamaki, “We’re soulmates, so it’s obvious that you would know.”  
  
“Well, that’s right,” Matsukawa let his phone slide on the floor, bringing his hands together and cracking his knuckles, “And do you know what I’m thinking now?”  
  
The grin on his face gave room for nothing good. “That you’re gonna let me draw some other dicks on your face?” He asked tentatively, adding the puppy eyes, just to be sure that he used all his resources before being defeated.  
  
“Close enough, but nope.” Matsukawa brought himself to his knees, lifting both his eyebrows before whispering “It means that _it’s fucking on_.”  
  
“Oh fu-” He couldn’t even finish his curse before his soulmate dropped all his weight on him, starting to tickle him and taking his time to draw on all his visible skin.  
  
By the end of the day, they were both so full of doodles that none of them were visible.

 

* * *

  
  
“I know that me and Iwa-chan are _gross_ for you, but have you seen yourselves?”  
  
Oikawa, Iwaizumi and some of the second years couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of them.  
  
They had left Hanamaki and Matsukawa alone in the locker rooms, after they had claimed to announce something important when they came out of there.  
  
What they did not expect was to find Matsukawa and Hanamaki with respectively brown and black noses and lines on their cheeks, recognizing soon after that they were supposed to be cat faces.  
  
Needless to say that someone soon spotted a really detailed black male reproductive organ on Hanamaki’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to sleep  
> Send help and supplies
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Constructive criticism is well appreciated!
> 
> Wanna talk about Haikyuu? Come say hi to my Tumblr!  
> [Main blog (Tumblr)](http://megrez99.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing blog (Tumblr)](http://hoot-hoot-drabbles.tumblr.com/)  
>  
> 
> Hoot hoot~


End file.
